Four Almost Kisses
by Rachel Mantegna
Summary: Originally 'The Four Times Chad Almost Kissed Sonny and the One Time He Did'. Takes place while Chad and Sonny are dating. Very Channy.


**A/N This is my first Sonny With A Chance story, so I'd really appreciate it if you would review and tell me what you think and if you'd like to read more SWAC fics by me.**

**Takes place sometime after Falling For The Falls since Chad and Sonny are dating.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance, any of the characters, plotlines or ideas, even if it is my favorite Disney show. I do not own National Treasure, either, although it's my favorite movie.**

**Prologue  
**Chad couldn't do it. He had every possible opportunity, but he just couldn't do it. Why? _Why_ couldn't he just lean in and kiss Sonny? He _loved_ her. He _knew_ he did. And yet, for some reason, he couldn't just press his lips lightly onto hers. He had kissed hundreds of girls before, but never anyone like Sonny. All those other girls were easy to get, they were girls who were chasing him. And he would kiss them sometimes before they even had their first date. But not with Sonny. No. And why not? Because he felt too much love and respect towards her to force her into kissing him if she didn't want to. It's not like she ever said she didn't want to kiss him, it's just, Chad really didn't want to screw up his chances with Sonny. He never said _he_ didn't want to kiss Sonny, either. He really, _really_ did. But if he kissed her too soon, he was afraid it would change their relationship. It sounded weird for this to be coming from Chad, but he didn't want their relationship to become superficial. He didn't want _them_ to be based on physical attraction only. So he kept avoiding the inevitable kiss as long as he could.

_(Chad POV)  
_**I. Watching A Movie; Chad Dylan Cooper's House.  
**The final few scenes of _National Treasure_ played on the screen. Somehow watching this movie had been a compromise. I had wanted an adventure movie, Sonny wanted a _Disney_ movie. _National Treasure_ was both.

Sonny and I were sitting on one side of my couch, sinking into the expensive leather. My left arm was secured tightly around Sonny, holding her close. Her head was rested in the crook of my neck. Although I was actually enjoying the movie, I was distracted. I could feel Sonny's breath on my neck, and it was making full concentration on the film difficult.

The scene where Nicolas Cage pulled that blonde chick into a kiss beneath the Church appeared on the screen. I felt Sonny lift her head away from my shoulder. I knew she wanted me to kiss her. But, restraining myself, I kept my eyes glued to the big-screen television. I could see the look of disappointment on her beautiful face out of the corner of my eye, but tried not to look.

She didn't make a move to put her head back on my shoulder, making _me_ disappointed. And Chad Dylan Cooper does _not_ like to feel disappointed. I finally gave in and looked at her. She was pouting, but was no longer looking at me. She was looking towards the television screen now.

"Sonny," I started, not exactly sure what I was going to say, "I- I mean- Sonshi- Sonny," I had no idea how to begin explaining myself, so I began stumbling over my words.

_Maybe now's the right time to kiss her_, I thought to myself. I started to lean in, as did she. We closed our eyes as we inched forward towards one another. Our lips almost touched, but then we heard a scream and jumped away from each other. We looked around to find the culprit, but then noticed it came from the movie. The characters were possibly dropping to their deaths on a dumbwaiter system.

I glued my eyes to the screen once again, thinking the kiss just wasn't supposed to happen tonight.

**II. In The Cafeteria; Condor Studios.  
**When I got to the cafeteria, Sonny was already in line. Their rehearsal must've ended earlier than our filming. I walked up towards her and put my hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" I asked jokingly.

"Hmm, let me guess," she fake-wondered, "Could it be my amazingly good-looking boyfriend?"

"How'd you guess?" She laughed as I removed my hands from her face and wrapped them around her waist, holding her from behind.

"How was filming this morning?" She asked me.

"Fine, we got a few scenes done. How was your rehearsal?"

"Great, this week's show is going to be fantastic!" She squealed enthusiastically. I laughed at how cute she was. I let go of my grip around her waist as we got to the front of the line.

"The usual, Brenda," I commanded. She put a steak on a plate for me, "And one for m'lady," I added when I saw Sonny looking admiringly at my food. Brenda put another steak on a plate and handed it to Sonny.

"Thank you, Brenda," Sonny said as we walked towards an empty table, avoiding _the Mackenzie Falls_ and _So Random!_ tables. We sat in a position where I had my arm around her. We chatted lightly as we ate our steaks.

When we were done, Sonny turned towards me, to make talking easier. She intertwined her hands in mine and smiled that smile. That smile that made me fall in love with her. I felt the smile on my face grow.

She started bringing her face towards mine, turning her head off to one side. Her eyes were shut, and as much as I wanted to kiss her, I couldn't. It wasn't the right time. So, I did something I wasn't proud of and hit the leg of the table with my foot. This made the table fall away from us, having the plates and cups that were on the table smash.

She fell backwards, startled by the huge crash. Luckily, we were still holding hands, so I was able to pull her upwards before she could fall to the ground. After she was safely in her seat, she stood to go pick up the table and everything that had fallen off.

"How did that even happen, Chad?" She asked when she finished, coming to sit beside me again.

"I- I don't know," I lied.

"Oh, okay," she responding, looking like she really didn't know what happened. But I knew deep down she really did know – she just didn't want to cause a scene in front of everyone in a public place like this.

**III. After Dinner; Sonny Munroe's Apartment.  
**After having dinner at Sonny's and finally meeting Sonny's mom _for real_, I was saying goodbye. Sonny and I were standing outside the closed door of her apartment, but I didn't really want to leave. I wanted to stay with Sonny, or go for a walk or something, but Connie had a strict ten o'clock curfew for weekdays.

"So, you're coming to watch _So Random!_''s filming tomorrow, right?" Sonny asked, eyes pleading.

"Do I have to, Sonshine?"

"Please, Chad? Please?" She put her hands on my shoulders, pulling our faces close. Our noses were touching, our eyes staring into each other's. She was putting me in a hard position to say no.

"Okay," I choked out. Her smile lit up her entire face, making me feel happy I said yes. Even if this did mean I would have to sit through an hour of lame comedy.

Sonny's hands locked behind my neck, as I gently slipped my hands around her waist. I pulled her body towards mine. This was possibly the romantic moment I had been looking for to kiss her, so I leaned forward. Sonny caught on and leaned towards me, as well.

"Sonny!" A voice rang through the other side of the door before we got the chance to actually do anything. We broke apart quickly, not wanting to be caught kissing by her mother.

"What?" Sonny called back, her voice annoyed.

"It's ten! Get inside! _Now_!" Connie's voice emphasized the 'Now'.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Chad," she whispered to me, voice seeming defeated.

"Yeah, tomorrow," we shared a quick hug, then she was gone.

**IV. At **_**So Random!**_**; Backstage.  
**I sat backstage, straight-faced as _So Random!_ was being filmed. Sonny was finishing her _Sicki Vicki_ sketch, and the audience was in hysterics. I personally didn't see what was so funny about a teenaged girl in footsie pajamas and pigtails showing you how to make snot flowers or something like that. To be honest, as much as I loved Sonny, I did _not_ enjoy this show. Not in the least.

The audience began clapping, the music started playing and the sketch was over. Sonny came backstage for a few minutes before having to go back on for the sign off.

"Chad!" She yelled running up to me, her voice normal again, "What did you think?"

"Uh, it was okay," I admitted. She rolled her eyes, thinking I was just being a jerk and not telling the truth.

"Admit it, Chad! You liked it!" She smiled her infectious smile. The smile I would do anything for. Including lie.

"Yeah, okay. It was good, I guess," I lied. But, it did have the effect I had hoped – her smile grew larger.

"Aww, see! I knew you'd like _So Random!_ if you gave it a chance!" She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled me into a hug, which I happily returned. She pulled away and looked up to my face. I looked down at her. Although, it wasn't really her. She was still in costume. I knew what was coming, though.

She pulled herself up towards me, leaning in for a kiss. I pulled away, much to her dismay.

"Okay, Chad. That's it. Why won't you kiss me?" She asked, harshly, hands on her hips.

I put my hand to the back of my head, running it through my hair. I tried to come up with answer. It's not like I could tell her the truth. She'd laugh at me.

"You're… sick," I said lamely, referring to her previous sketch. She sighed, and walked off angrily to do the sign off. I left, knowing she was mad at me.

**V. At **_**Mackenzie Falls**_**; Chad Dylan Cooper's Dressing Room.  
**I had just gone through a difficult day of shooting. We had shot the same scene over and over and _over_ again, but _nothing_ had turned out right. They didn't get anything that would ever show up on _Mackenzie Falls_.

Chad Dylan Cooper, greatest actor of his generation, was not happy. Yes, I knew it was my fault. But we were filming a kissing scene with Portlyn and I today, and it just reminded me of all the almost-kisses I had had with Sonny. I rolled my eyes and looked at myself in my large mirror.

I knew I wouldn't be able to get the scene down unless I kissed Sonny. Then maybe I could stop thinking about her and I could finish this episode.

Still looking at myself in the mirror, I decided I need a pep talk.

"Chad Dylan Cooper," I said to my reflection out loud with a powerful voice, "You can kiss her. You can kiss Sonny. She's your girlfriend, so why can't you just kiss her? It's not hard! You used to kiss girls all the time. So what if you love her? That's why you _should_ kiss her! Don't be so nervous! You _know_ she likes you. So let's go. Just walk over to _So Random!_ and kiss her. Now!"

I turned on my heel and took a deep breath. I was ready to go to _So Random!_ and kiss her. I knew I could do it. Too bad she wasn't at the _So Random!_ stage, but, instead she was leaning against the closed door of my dressing room, laughing.

"Really, Chad? _Really?_" She choked out between laughs. I rolled my eyes, trying to make it look like I didn't care that she had heard. But really, I was dying inside. She was definitely not _supposed_ to hear that.

"Stop laughing," I sighed.

"But, Chad," she said through laughs, "It was _funny_!" She still couldn't stop laughing, and I didn't see what she found so funny. Then, I got an idea about how to make her stop laughing.

Her eyes were closed as she continued to laugh. All her weight was pressed against the door now, keeping her body supported. I put my arms on either side of her head, being sure that no parts of our bodies were touching. I wanted this to be a surprise.

I leaned down quickly, shut my eyes, and finally pressed my lips against hers, cutting off her laughter. I put force into it, not letting her escape. Soon, I felt her kissing back, and took that as a sign she was enjoying it. Electrical shocks shot through my body, creating sensations I had never felt before.

Finally, I pulled away, grinning. She stood up straight, walking away from the door.

"Now are you done laughing?" I asked. Sonny nodded her head mutely, her mouth in an 'O' shape. She looked like she was in shock.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a scene to shoot," I walked passed her, opening the door to my dressing room and walking out, leaving Sonny behind still in shock.

**Epilogue**  
It was that day. The day that every young couple in love either looks forward to or dreads. For Chad and Sonny, it was that day that they had been looking forward to. And it was almost over. Chad had already seen Sonny, his beautiful fiancé, walk down the aisle in a stunning pure white dress. She had already held his hand throughout the ceremony. She had already smiled her Sonny smile that he loved so much. All that was left was the vows.

"Chad Dylan Cooper," the Reverend began, "Do you take this woman, Allison 'Sonny' Munroe, to be your lawfuly-wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep her? For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health? And forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?" He finished the slightly altered vows.

"I do," Chad's voice rang through the chapel.

"Allison 'Sonny' Munroe," the Reverend started again, "Do you take this man, Chad Dylan Cooper, to be your lawfuly-wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep him? For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health? And forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?" He repeated.

"I do," she smiled.

"You may now kiss the bride," he stated. And that's exactly what Chad did. He held her hands, and pulled her into him. Their bodies came together, and fit like pieces of a puzzle. He leaned down and pressed his lips gently against hers. He kissed her. And that's all it really was – just another kiss.

**A/N Please review!**


End file.
